


Bounce bounce, baby

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Cas, Bunnyboy!Cas, Feminization, Fingering, Hair Pulling, Hybrids, M/M, Marking, Masterbation, Oral Sex, Panties, Rough Sex, Self Lubrication, Top Dean, Twink!Cas, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From tumblr; Bunny boy, Twink Cas and Owner Dean fucking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bounce bounce, baby

**Author's Note:**

> Castiel age isn't specified here but I personally like to think of him not as underage!
> 
> This is also currently unbeta'd
> 
> Come and see me on tumblr at profoundmeetseternal.tumblr.com

Dean had gotten Castiel about a year ago, the little bunny hybrid had been a gift from his brother after years of telling Dean that he couldn’t just be on his own all the time and that he needed to ‘find someone’ before he turned into a family focused hermit. 

He’d argued with Sammy that he was perfectly fine, thanks very much, but when his brother had turned up at his door with the most adorable lookin’ bunny hybrid in tow Dean had practically turned to fucking butter under that blue gaze.

Needless to say Sam had left with a downright smug look on his bitch face but more fool him because Dean had a sweet little bun to look after so he won that one.

Cas was as smart as he was pretty, multilingual and able to read and draw - damn could he read, Dean’s house was starting to look like a fucking library - he also liked to cook and clean. 

He really was something to look at though, thick black hair, perpetually messy looking like he’d just rolled out of bed after a vigorous night of sex with large black bunny ears, one even flopped infront of his face, unable to stand stiff and it was freakin’ adorable.

Basically Dean was wrapped around his damn finger from day one, not that Cas ever abused the power. Well ,except when he wanted clothes, see Cas had a little ... obsession with soft silk and lacy clothes he didn’t care if that meant dressing in girls clothes, he just said that he loved the feel of it on his skin and looked up at Dean through his thick lashes and _yeah_ , that was that. 

He was weak, sue him why dont’cha.

Anyway, the point being Cas was a sweetheart, he likes raising bees and liked planting flowers to save them for Gods sake so Dean’s probably going to hell for seeing him like this. For having him like _this._

Cas is knelt on the floor between his legs, pretty pink lips wet with spit and precum and swollen a delicious red, his cheeks are flushed pink adding to the dark colour of his mouth as his lips part taking Dean’s cock between them.

Long fingers are curled about the base of his dick, thumbing at the soft skin, swallowing Dean down like he’s fucking made for it, ears flopping over covering gorgeous blue eyes from view and Dean makes a frustrated sound, dragging his fingers through thick hair to pull Cas’ head back and fuck deeper. 

His pale torso is dusted with blush, nipples standing stiff and perky from Cas’ chest, puffy from Dean’s eager mouth sucking and nimble fingers twisting the buds playfully.

The best thing though, besides the hot suction of Cas’ mouth around his cock, sucking him down and swallowing messily around him, barely able to take all of him, - _Jesus-_ the best thing is the stunning lace panties adorning the swell of Cas’ hips and ass, a pale blue and topped with a cute black bow that sits snugly just under the head of Cas’ cock, framing the thick length of it deliciously. 

Dean stares openly down at him as Cas forces Dean deeper, cock head bumping the back of Cas’ throat making the little bun whimper and pull back, popping off of Dean’s cock with a filthy wet pop, gasping as he fists Dean’s dick and drags slick fingers up and down, jerking him as Cas catches his breath, baby blues dark and greedy as he looks up, meeting Dean’s eyes.

“You like that, baby? Like the feel of my cock in your throat, so fucking thick that you can’t take all of it even though you’re trying, aint’cha gorgeous, trying to hard for me, such a good bun.”

He breathes out the words, guiding Cas back to his cock even as he speaks, moaning when Cas practically purrs a greedy-

 “Yes, Dean, but I want more.”

\- And swallows him back down. 

He’s trembling, leaning back against the wall as he fucks past Cas’ lips, balls slapping against a spit slick chin, head falling back as Cas works. And fuck does he work him so damn _well._  

Dean rocks his hips forward and just revels in the feel of it, dragging one hand up over the silky fur of Cas’ ear, tugging playfully just to listen to the way Cas keens around his cock and pulls back to lick messily as the sensitive head dragging a sharp curse from Dean. 

He finally opens his eyes and looks down when the wet sound of skin on skin draws his attention, mouth falling open in fucking reverence as Cas fucks desperately down onto his own fingers, working himself open for Dean’s cock even as his mouth drags Dean closer to the edge. 

He moans and slips out of Cas’ mouth pulling the little slut away with one hand in his hair, grunting out as he watches down the length of Cas’ back as slim little fingers disappear  into the greedy clutch of Cas’ ass.

Fuck he’s already at three, roughly fingering himself open absolutely dripping thick strings of slick all down his wrist, baby blues staring up wide and dark at Dean this smug little smirk on that pretty mouth like the damn twink just knows what he’s doing to Dean.

“Damn eager little thing, arent’cha baby? Can’t even wait for me to work you open with my own damn hands, gotta do it yourself, huh?”

Cas whimpers and Dean knows, knows what calling Cas baby does to the little omega and it does nothing but egg him one, dropping Cas’ hair he steps back making his way to the bed, dropping down onto it, crossing his arms under his head and grinning to the ceiling. 

“If you’re that damn desperate for it then you’re gonna have to _earn_ it, baby. _”_

He can practically hear how Cas scrambles, slipping his fingers from his loose hole and climbing up onto the bed, crawling over the sheets and up until he’s straddling Dean smooth thighs to either side of Dean’s hips, staring down at him like he plans on eating him up and frankly Dean’d fuckin’ let him. 

He rolls his hips slowly, dragging his own stiff cock over Dean’s the friction of the panties rubbing up against his cock dragging a breathy sigh of approval from Dean, closing his eyes lazily enjoying the heat of Cas’ body against his own.

He near grins when smaller hands brace against his chest, one disappearing for a moment, he assumes to pull aside the lace panties exposing that puffy, wet hole for Dean’s cock. 

He grunts when Cas’ thumbs flick over his nipples, tilting his head back and pushing up to it, licking his lips when Cas rubs his fingers over the stiff nubs, circling them playfully.

He finally opens his eyes when Cas’ slick hole nudged the tip of his cock, hot and leaking over his dick moaning when Cas pushes down, taking him nice and slow like the bun is savoring the feel of it, thick and full in his ass, stretching him wide and open. 

He bottoms out, ass cheeks flush against Dean’s balls, breathing heavy and staring at Dean with wide, awed eyes.

He always get’s like this, breathy and stunned like he can’t believe the feeling of Dean in him, like he can’t fucking help himself with how much he loves it, like he could stay there forever seated on Dean’s cock and fuck him but he definitely get’s off on it.

Still as endearing and unbelievably _hot_ as it is he’s starting to get antsy, he’s got a damn itch that he can’t scratch at that itch is a need to see Cas screaming his name as he messes those pretty panties with cum. 

He fucks his hips up, thrusts them so that they bury his cock deep and hard in Cas’ ass, leaving the omega crying out and jerking forward, catching himself on Dean’s chest, ass clenching tight and milking Dean’s dick. 

It spurrs Cas into action and the awed look on his face is replaced with one of determination, nails biting at Dean’s skin as Cas pushes himself up, thighs trembling and drops down, riding Dean’s cock like he’s fucking made for it. 

Cas looks so damn good like this too, head tipped forward, brows drawn together in concentration, cock bouncing slightly in the confines of the lace panties, weeping desperately into the lace. His cheeks are flushed pink, and mouth slack, eyes fluttering shut as he works Dean’s cock with his tight ass.

Dean grunts, dropping his head back, rocking his hips up to meets Cas’ thrusts, biting hard at his lip when Cas clenches rhythmically around him, ass slick and hot.

Dean fucking loves the feeling of Cas around him and the way he looks riding Dean’s cock but damn if he isn’t aching to just flip the bun over and pound into that tight little whole and fucking _wreck him._

Cas makes a wounded sound because, yeah, Dean’s filter isn’t great at most times but it’s worse during sex still though Cas seems to agree because he grabs for Dean’s shoulders and tightens those pale thighs and does his best to try and roll them over, practically fucking pouting when he can’t leaving Dean chuckling breathlessly and shifting flipping Cas onto his back easily.

He spans Cas’ hips with his hands, thumbing at sharp hipbones and soft panties as he fucks back into Cas’ loose hole, hips thrusting hard and fast and punishing entirely greedy in his pleasure knowing that Cas will get off in the manhandling and the possessive splay of Dean’s fingers.

Still he takes the time to press loving kisses to Cas’ neck, sucking his mark into pale skin and shivering when the hickies bloom effortlessly across Cas’ neck.

Cas is fucking mewling under him, ears bouncing with each thrust, heels digging into Dean’s ass, spurring him on as he pushes close to the edge, grunting low in warning only to groan when Cas whimpers a low  _‘me too’._

Cas cums completely untouched, tossing his head back, blunt nails dragging down Dean’s back, toes curling and wailing Dean’s name new wave of slick gushing around Dean’s cock. 

He buries his face into the omega’s neck breathing deep and swearing as he tumblrs over the edge, bottoming out and spilling over into Cas’ ass, cum leaking from Cas’ fucked loose hole. 

Cas goes pliant under him, ears falling back dark blue eyes sliding shut as Cas presses sweet kisses over Dean’s forhead, hands coming up to cup Dean’s face holding him in place as he pushes forward to slot his mouth over Dean’s. 

“I love you.”

Dean smiles into the kiss, dragging his hands up and down Cas’ sides soothing.

“Love you too, baby.”


End file.
